Hero profile
by Harlequin94
Summary: I don't own either YJ or CM. I got inspired by several other crossovers and I thought why not make my own. mostly Robin centered. When Batman calls in a favor from our own Aaron Hotchner. The BAU team goes to the Mountain to help the Young Justice team with some mental training and find out some interesting things about everyone. especially our little bird. NOT a one-shot
1. The Introduction

ROBIN POV…

Just walked into the cave after school and so excited for the surprise that Batman has for the team. The whole team has gathered near the zeta-tubes by the time that I get there and are waiting on Batman to arrive to tell them on what's going on. Kid Flash (Wally) is bouncing from foot to foot and comes up to me.

"Hey Rob, what's the big deal! What's Batman got for us now? A mission?"

The rest of the team looks at me at this point and I simple smirk at them

I say "IDK, KF what do you think I am, Batman encyclopedia. Team? I don't always know what he is up to. However I know what is going on but I'm not allowed to tell you... Sorry guys".

Just when Wally was about to start complaining the zeta-tube announced Batman's arrival and other guests. When Batman emerges from the tubes he waits for the guest before he speaks. When the group of people comes out Batman states our "surprise".

"As you are aware your training is not just based off of combat, there is also a mental part to it as well. Also, don't always expect Robin to be there on a mission when you need a plan or a rundown of the criminals."

He stops and stares hard at the team before continuing. "So, with that being said I called in a favor, you're going to learn from the second best profiling team in the world, and only second to the Bat-family, the BAU of the FBI."

At this point both team's shifts their gaze to the group behind Batman. We are summing them all up, and they are doing the same to us. Then Batman looks at me and we have a silent conversation.

He says "You know who they are, you know your team, for now you are in charge, make them understand that. I will also say this then disappear. Understood?"

"Yes sir, that's crystal clear, where are you going after this anyway? Back to Gotham?"

"What do you think?"

"Gotham got it. Will you have the com-link open if I need to contact you or Will I need to contact Alfred?"

"It will be open, but you can call Alfred too, he will want to hear from you today."

"Yes sir"

Both teams stop their judge off and silently watch Batman and I to try to figure out what we are doing just having a stare off and we both share a silent laugh about it.

"Batman, you do know that they are trying to figure out what on earth we are doing right? Even my team still hasn't figured out how we do this silent talking yet. So fun to troll them with it!"

"Why do you think it is so funny to troll? That kind of thing is what gets you and Batgirl in so much trouble on patrol you know?"

"Oh trust me, we know but it is so much fun to run on the roof tops and cackle freaking out all the criminals because they have no clue where I am! You should so try it, you know if you weren't all tall, silent, dark, and scary."

"I'll take that as a complement you little brat thank you very much, also I might sent Batgirl to help you with the teams, only if you can be normal for a bat and behave!"

"That's circus brat to you good sir, and YES please send Babs, we will be perfect little bats, just like our mentor."

"...Not funny, just don't scare them too much, also if you absolutely have to you may share you ID with them, but only if you have too."

The teams are still standing there afraid to break the silence between us and are waiting as best they can for one of us to speak. Once our conversation was over Batman turns to both teams and starts an introductions.

"Team this is the BAU leader SSA Aaron Hotchner, Robin is in charge of BOTH teams, listen to him! Understood?" and he walks to the zeta-tubes not waiting for a response and leaves.

After this both teams look to me and I finish the introductions myself.

"Ok well, continuing on this is SSA Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jearue, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia." I point to each of them when I am introducing them. They all look at me in shock aside from my team.

Then Rossi speaks up out of curiosity "How do you know all our names?"

"Oh I know more than just your names but that's for a later topic, needless to say, I'm a master hacker and I can figure you out in less than 5 keystrokes."

Garcia speaks up "How is that possible! I designed that system myself! It should be hack proof!"

"What part of master hacker didn't you pick up on? I hacked into every major database in the world in less than 10 minutes when I was 9 1/5. I could hack the FBI in my sleep with broken fingers in fewer than 3, just saying, also nothing is hack proof if you're good enough. I mean that is why you work for the FBI after all, Right?"

Both teams look at me like I'm crazy at this point and I shrug it off. After about 3 minutes of silent stares I finally had enough and give everyone the Bat-glare and speak again.

"Ok moving on from this, let's let you BAU guys see what each of my team can do, let's go to the training room now."

Then I start walking down towards the training room, both teams start to follow me a little surprised and scared at the same time. My team has never seen this side of me and I don't think they like the mature superhero I really am, instead of pretending to be a reckless kid. This is going to be the best trolling I have ever done! So totally gonna channel my inner Batman and maybe get more respect out of my team and maybe they will stop treating me like a little child, and they will realize I'm used to much harsher training and working conditions. Once we get to the training room the BAU is in awe of how advanced our training facility is, once the ogling is over I take control again and make thing move along,

"Alrighty then KF and Kaldur, you're up on the sparing mat. Full power, no holding back. BEGIN."

KF stopped and says "Hey Rob, why do you get to be in charge? I mean let's face it we could so take you down all of us together and you're a kid!"

"Fine KF, you wanna face off against me again? Remember the last time when you were in Gotham? How about at the end after our individual spars I'll take you all on by myself, and then maybe you won't have to question why I am in charge again." I growl out in my best Batman voice, which sends chills up everyone's spines.

KF knows better than to test me, I guess he is trying to show off with the BAU here, he knows I could take them all down with one hand behind my back, this will be interesting.

"Now Kaldur and KF spar now."

We watch both KF and Kaldur get into their fighting positions and circle on another. Then like always Wally gets impatient and starts to charge forward on Kaldur, however Kaldur is prepared for this and pulls out his water barriers to make a water whip. KF get a hit in on Kaldur and he stumbles back, but he is to recover and he makes his move on KF by slipping him up on a wet floor and KF falls hard. The floor lights up and reads out KID FLASH STATUS FAIL. Wally gets up all embarrassed and moves over to where Conner is.

Then I call forward the next pair

"M'gann and Artemis your up, give it everything that you've got."

They get into their fighting stance, and I yell "BEGIN" when Artemis engages immediately with a foaming arrow. M'gann goes into hiding when Artemis draws her out with a smoke arrow and then a net arrow and a foam arrow at the end and the floor read MISS MARTIAN STATUS FAIL.

I move to the floor at this point and speak "Good job guys, you're really improving, we need to work on things because no one is near perfect yet, but we could be. Ok Superboy, are you ready?"

I get a grunt out of him and he pushes himself off the wall and to the center of the floor. I get into my fighting stance and shout "BEGIN". Superboy, impatient as always charges ahead and I throw a smoke pellet and disappear into the rafters. I see Superboy looking around just when he is about to hear me I strike, I throw 3 bird-a-rangs and jump down behind him when he is concerned about the bird-a-rangs. Then I strike with a series of jumps, kicks, and punches. After the third punch he is on the ground and the floor reads "SUPERBOY STATUS FAIL"...

"Ok, team all out on the center, you all against me, NO holding back, NO giving up, and give me everything that you have or I will take you down harder than I have to, I'm not gonna hold back on you this time Supey or any of you."

That shocked and quieted everyone in the room as they all looked at me. My team slowly got into their fighting stances and began a telepathic conversation with each other on how to take me down, good thing I'm a bat and have many contingency plans on how to take them all down...

This is gonna be fun and a shock...

We began and KF made the first move, like always, he goes to punch me in hyper-speed and I expect this and just stand there until the right moment to strike, then I grab his arm. I punch him in the ribs, not holding back at all, then flip him and round-house kick him in the face sending him ramming hard into the wall of the cave knocking him unconscious.

When that happens I see my team didn't expect that and I remind them

"Hey I told you, you hold back I'm going at you hard, that and I'm not holding back on any of you now, so be ready to hurt. If I actually injure you badly I'm sorry and I'll deal with you first aid. So anyone else wanna hold back on me now?"

They all look deep in conversation and I take that to my advantage and disappear. When they notice they all look around and stop dead cold when it's silent, no Robin cackle today, it's regular pissed off Robin now, the one that's more like Batman then the team realizes.

I come up behind Superboy waiting to the right moment to strike and then I move in for the kill. I pull out my bat-a-rang with flakes of Kryptonite and throw it at Superboy, hitting the target Superboy get weak and falls to his knees and everyone looks his way, but I have disappeared again.

I come up behind Kaldur now that the team is distracted with Superboy and take Kaldur down with 5 hard hits. First to his head, then kick to his legs, punch to his left and right arm, finishing him off with an up cut punch to the jaw.

By the time the team know Kaldur is down I'm gone into the shadow again, waiting, Artemis has her bow at the ready M'gann is looking nervous and Superboy is too weak to stand, next to take out is M'gann. I come behind her like the others and send my electric bat-a-rang at her sending her flying into the cave walls and being shock unconscious, Connor tries to get to her but falls again and I'm gone.

Next, Connor (Superboy) is going down really hard, I come down on top of him shoving my heals into the back of his head and flip away send a shock bat-a-rang at him knocking him out and then I remove the Kryptonite so he won't die and turn my attentions all on Artemis. She is slightly freak out at the fact that I took down all the super powered team mates that we have only leaving her and I. She starts sending arrows my way when I disappear again, and end up behind her kicking her forward, she stumbles, then turns and we get into a big hand-to-hand combat fight until a well-placed kick and punch sent her down. I am the last one standing and haven't even broken a sweat.

I hear in the background Morgan say to Reid "Remind me NEVER to get on Robin's bad side. Ok? Cause that was just scary and looked like it hurt a lot."


	2. What just happened?

YJ TEAM POV

ROBIN...

Once my teammates wake up sore, hurt, broken, and shocked, I send them all to the med-bay so I can check them out. I stop at the door and look back at the BAU team and tell them to come with us. They all sat on a bed in the med-bay and look at me in a new light.

Then Kaldur speaks up "How come my friend have we not seen you fight like this during any team things- training, missions, and anything really?" at that point all my team waits for my answer and I simply tell them

"Look guys, no offense to you guys but there are several reasons I don't always fight that way. First during training I don't want to hurt any of you all, the only reason I didn't hold back as much today was because I got pissed off remember all the times you guys held back on me thinking that you were doing me a favor or some shit and treating me like a kid, when I'm not! I haven't been a kid since the day I lost everything and that was when I was 8 years old. I'm a lot older than you all think. Secondly, I don't fight that way during missions because most missions require stealth and not all about combat. That and we aren't in Gotham all the time when on a mission, most of the bad guys aren't as bad as the ones in Gotham. You guys have seen me fight in Gotham when we are on a mission, when I'm there I'm more ruthless to the villains and don't hold back at all." I say

"So, you don't like the way we treat you Robin?" asked M'gann

"No, I don't and before you ask the only reason I didn't tell you guys are because I didn't want to whine and sound pathetic. Honestly I kept it in until I nearly burst, and that happened to be today. Sorry for hurting you guys but I just couldn't take it any longer and lost my temper, for that I am also very sorry." I respond

"Why did Wally not see that it bothered you sooner and tell us, after all you two are best friends?" Kaldur asks looking at me

I say "That is simple, I told him to leave it alone, that I could deal with you guys constantly babying me, but clearly I was wrong and KF was just being a good friends, and no I wasn't as hard on him as you guys because he knew. He just liked to tease me and he got too cocky so I decided to remind him why you don't fuck with the goddamn Robin without getting hurt."

At this point everyone looked at Wally and Robin, before Wally finally spoke up and said "Hey what can I say, I've known Rob since he was 8 and I was 10 so, we know a lot about each other. Also, you've never seen him doing his work in Gotham when he is solo or with Batman! He is badass! I always manage to forget that when he's here and you guys treat him like that so I get cocky and tease him."

"You sure do! Next time I won't hold back and I'll actually give you a concussion, just saying or I'll get BG to hang you over a building again." I say.

After that everyone is silent and I finish patching up my teammates while they looked horrified at me. I wonder what the BAU is think about all of this and of what they think of me now? Oh well, I guess we will find out soon.


	3. We are going where?

BAU TEAM POV

MORGAN...

Get to the office only to have Hotch call us into the bullpen. I grab my coffee and grab a seat. Once everyone is on the room Hotch speaks with his usual command. "Ok team I received a call about a favor I owe an old acquaintance. This one is a little weird but the FBI thinks it will be great publicity for the BAU and a good way for us to get more funding. I was called in by the Justice League to give a profiling course to the covert ops team called Young Justice. I know its crazy but we are going for a while. From what I hear from my source the leader and most experienced is Robin. We will look to him for anything that we may need from both the Justice League and Young Justice."

He shows us a picture of the team and all of its members starting with the leader, Robin, he looks like he's 10 so clearly the youngest but he's the leader of the team and he goes on Justice League missions, so he has to be really good. The next is a red-headed kid, Kid Flash, the next most experienced. Then a fish looking boy with silver eyes, Aqualad, after Kid Flash in experience, then there's a boy that looks like Superman, Superboy. Then a green girl, Miss Martian, and finally a blonde chic, Artemis.

So I finally have a chance to speak up and say "Who is this acquaintance of yours in the League Hotch?" He looks at me and says one word "Batman."

We get into our cars and travel to what looks like an alley in D.C. and get out, we just wait for something, and then it happens. An old run down phone booth beams to life and out walks Batman, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, The Batman.

He doesn't speak, he just looks at all of us, then turns to Hotch and says "The team is waiting, no matter what do as either Robin or I say and you will be fine. Let's move out, take a breath as you go into the zeta-tube transport and you should be fine."

The he starts walking away. We look at each other and follow him to the zeta-tubes. All of a sudden I feel a whirl around me and suddenly my team and I were standing in a huge cave and in front of us were 6 teenagers listening to Batman as he spoke.

I'm thinking that "Man, what are we supposed to teach these little children? There what like no older than 15 at least, but then again I've been wrong before."

suddenly Batman just leaves after having a staring contest with Robin, it last a long time, it like they are looking into each other's souls. He says a few more words for our benefit but the he's gone

I'm about to introduce myself when Robin cuts in and tells his team who we all are and what best we do on the team. How does he even know that? Ok this kid is really kinda scary, maybe I shouldn't underestimate him anymore, who knows what else he can find out about us.

After a painful silence Robin speaks again and says we get to see what each team member can do so we are not surprised by anything. We all agree and quite frankly I'm mostly curious to see what kind of threat do these kids actually hold in the world. Cause honestly they all look they aren't worth 5 cents wet.

Getting into the training room I'm blown away by how advanced to whole room is, it's massive and holds all the newest and most advanced technology in the world, most of the stuff isn't even available to the Government agencies yet. Yet the Justice League gets a hold of everything first? Well that's weird.

So Robin is in charge and he is giving instructions, he makes a good leader, having his team sparing one another. However, it looks like KF got cocky with Robin and want him to prove something. He says he is gonna take on all the team members at the end but does he really think he can take on four super powered teammates and an older bad ass chick.

Finally it's his turn to spar and he's going against Superboy. Is this kid trying to prove something and possibly getting his ass handed to him, I mean come on! This is Superman's clone we're talking about. As soon as it starts, it's over and the winner was not who I was expecting.

Remember NOT to get on Robins bad side, the kid has mad skill and I know he could cream me in like two seconds flat. Then he calls his entire team forward and starts to speak and I have to say it's very disturbing how much like Batman he sound right now.

Kid Flash is not very patience and rushes on Robin when Robin just stands there, I feel bad that the kid is gonna get shown up by Kid Flash. Robin lands a couple of hits and kicks and sends KF into the wall knocking him out! Holy crap that looked like it hurt.

Then he's talking to his team again and did he really just say he wasn't going to go easy on them and if they went easy on him, he would push harder and maybe hurt them, then just disappears into thin air. Slowly and with what looks like a strong plan he takes out teammate after teammate, until finally it is just him and another human are fighting hand-to-hand combat.

Just like that it was over and Robin hasn't even broken a sweat. Damn! How can such a small kid do that much damage? I turn to Reid and say "Remind me NEVER to get on Robin's bad side. Ok? Cause that was just scary and looked like it hurt a lot."

Robin tells his team to report to the med-bay so that he can assess their injures and dress the wounds. Once we get there I know everyone on my team is impressed and Robin's team is shocked into silence about how Robin was fighting I guess, does he not always fight like that with his teammates? I guess not.

Ok the questioning that his team is putting him through now is totally confirming that he doesn't fight like that with them ever. The questions start with that Kaldur kid when he says "How come my friend have we not seen you fight like this during any team things- training, missions, and anything really?"

Robin's team waits for an answer. He then response with "Look guys, no offense to you guys but there are several reasons I don't always fight that way. first during training I don't want to hurt any of you all, the only reason I didn't hold back as much today was because I got pissed off remember all the times you guys held back on me thinking that you were doing me a favor or some shit and treating me like a kid, when I'm not! I haven't been a kid since the day I lost everything and that was when I was 8 years old. I'm a lot older than you all think. Secondly, I don't fight that way during missions because most missions require stealth and not all about combat. That and we aren't in Gotham all the time when on a mission, most of the bad guys aren't as bad as the ones in Gotham. You guys have seen me fight in Gotham when we are on a mission, when I'm there I'm more ruthless to the villains and don't hold back at all."

Ok wow that kid is something; I am going to find out this childhood trauma though, one way or another. Then the Martian girl speaks up asking "So, you don't like the way we treat you Robin?"

When he says "No, I don't and before you ask the only reason I didn't tell you guys is because I didn't want to whine and sound pathetic. Honestly I kept it in until I nearly burst, and that happened to be today. Sorry for hurting you guys but I just couldn't take it any longer and lost my temper, for that I am also very sorry."

The fish kid looks puzzled by something and asks "Why did Wally not see that it bothered you sooner and tell us, after all you two are best friends?"

"That is simple, I told him to leave it alone, that I could deal with you guys constantly babying me, but clearly I was wrong and KF was just being a good friends, and no I wasn't as hard on him as you guys because he knew. He just liked to tease me and he got too cocky so I decided to remind him why you don't fuck with the goddamn Robin without getting hurt." Robin says and has a very cocky attitude about the fact that he is very badass.

At this point we look from Wally to Robin, when Wally says "Hey what can I say, I've known Rob since he was 8 and I was 10 so, we know a lot about each other. Also, you've never seen him doing his work in Gotham when he is solo or with Batman! He is badass! I always manage to forget that when he's here and you guys treat him like that so I get cocky and tease him."

"You sure do! Next time I won't hold back and I'll actually give you a concussion, just saying or I'll get BG to hang you over a building again." Robin says. Well damn that was very unexpected. Now I am rather fearful of Robin but also very curious at the same time. He is an intriguing person and I would love to see what goes on in his head. I know that the rest of the team feels the same.

we get done with patching up the team and they move us to the living room so that we can get to know how we are dealing with for a while.


	4. understanding the mask part 1

THE BAU TEAM POV

Holy crap first we get to meet The Batman, then introduced to the sidekicks of great heroes, after Robin, The Robin, knows who we all are and other information about us, which is rather creepy, but oh well. After that we watch their team sparring and Robin kicking total ass! He takes his team to the med-bay to get checked out for injuries. Ok Robin is totally a scary threat; thank god he is on our side. After all of that happens we follow Robin out to the living room and we all take a seat in the chairs and sofas scattered around the room. That's when we really get to have a good talk with all the hero partners.

"So, how long have you guys been in the hero business?" Reid asks trying to get inside all their heads.

"Well I have been Flash's partner since I was 10 years old." Kid Flash says

"I have served my king since I and my friend saved Atlantis from the evils of Black Manta." Kaldur spoke properly

"I started when the team was formed nearly a year ago, same goes for Connor too" M'gann says very bubbly reminding us all of Garcia

"What M'gann said." Connor grunts out

"Umm, just an about 9 months I think." Artemis speaks with her head rather down cast

"I have been trained as an Acrobat since I was born, training since I was 8 years old for Super Hero business, and started patrolling a few months after I was properly trained by Batman. I have been a hero for 6 years now, longer than a lot of the older heroes in the League" Robin says happily with a twinge of sadness at the beginning

We look at each other after that happens and are slowly starting to understand a bit about the team in front of us. However Robin still gives us a challenge because once again he changes the subject and leaves.

ROBIN POV

After we show the BAU what we can do we all head to the living room for a little break before dinner, just then I got a message saying to be ready for patrol.

"Hey guys, as fun as it would be to sit around all night talking about stuff I've got a patrol to get ready for so, later"

Just then KF starts whining "Aw Rob, man I thought that you had the weekend off patrol so that you could help get the BAU guys settled and stuff! Why is Daddy!Bats doing this shit now!"

"Cause KF I have to go, just because I said that earlier doesn't mean that it would stay that way, Batman needs my help and missing patrol is like missing a body part! So GOOD BYE!"

"Whatever Robin, just don't get shot at all night long again."

"No promises about that, you know how Gotham is..." then I walk to the zeta-tube and leave for Gotham.

KID FLASH POV

I look at the zeta-beam and watch Rob go back to Gotham.

"Damn him! Stupid Robin and his stupid Gotham and stupid patrol. What a way to end a perfectly good evening. "

Everyone is looking at me with a weird and scared look and then the nerdy Dr. Dude asked a question that had the team looking at their feet refusing to answer.

"Is he really always shot at in Gotham on a regular patrol? That doesn't seem like a normal thing".

When none of us answer they get even more scared. Then finally I look up and say

"Gotham is a very dark place... It's a good day if all you see is a few muggings and a couple of break ins and kidnapping..."

At this they all stare wide eyed at me like I grew 3 heads. Well this was going to be a long adventure for everyone.


	5. understanding the mask part 2

DR. REID POV

Did Kid Flash really just say getting shot at all night long again!? What have we gotten ourselves into? This is going to be one long "vacation". Ok well now things have calmed down I'm going to see where there are some good books.

"Excuse me, but would you have a library in this cave or is there a book store near by that I could get to?"

Everyone stops to either to hear the answer or to answer the question. Luckily for me it was Aqualad to answered me,

"Oh, well I am sure that we can show you to our library, Artemis please show anyone who wishes to the library."

Well he is really formal isn't he? Oh well at least I get to go to their library and relax. Ok so walking down this hall way is weird. This place is massive and it seems to go on forever. She just stopped in the middle of the hall way, this is weird. All of a sudden bam this door slides open in the middle of the wall, on the other side is a massive room with rows and rows of books. I am in heaven right now; there are books of all kind, shape, color, and length. I turn to Artemis and say

"Thanks for showing me this place, if you're going back to the room we were just at would you mind telling my team where I am?"

"Sure I can do that"

Then she left me to my own devices. I decided that I'm going to start on the left and work my way left. I'm maybe 1/3 way through the 2nd row when some weird alarm starts going off and a red light starts blinking, so I run down to the "living room" only to find everyone standing around this large computer screen. The screen comes to life and it was Superman, the freaking Superman.

He starts to speak "Sorry to interrupt your evening team and guests, but this is important, I need Robin at Watchtower NOW. Where is he?"

"He went on patrol with Batman I believe 4 hours ago" Aqualad said

"Thank you, goodbye" said Superman,

"Wait, why do you wish to have Robin at Watchtower? I thought that only Justice League members were allowed up at Watchtower?" Aqualad questioned, to that Superman just looked at him and then turned away and said

"I have my reasons, and that is League business, so don't concern yourself with them" then he cut the link before more could be said.

Well that was very cryptic, maybe this will help us answer some questions we all have about the bird Robin.


	6. whole new look

Well that was very cryptic, maybe this will help us answer some questions we all have about the bird Robin.

THE TEAM POV

SUPERBOY POV

We all look at each other and we are thinking the same thing, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THAT THEY NEED ROBIN FOR!, but it was Aqualad that spoke first before a full on freak fest could go down,

"I believe that we should listen to Superman for now, however, if the League or Robin cannot give us information after we see Robin again then we should do some research of our own, agreed?"

we all looked at each other and frustrated they agree. Kid Flash then speaks up with a pretty good idea

"Hey, I know why don't we watch the Gotham news? See what Robin is doing, maybe we could get answers without having to wait"

Then M'gann says "That a wonderful idea Wally let's go!"

She runs off to the T.V. and turns it to Gotham news. That's when we see it, Robin and Batman fighting off what looks like 60 Joker goons, and 50 Scarecrow goons, with the Joker and Scarecrow in the back ground watching and waiting.

It looks like Batman took on Scarecrow's men while Robin was dealing the Joker's men. The fighting is just amazing, who knew Robin was such a bad ass, I mean sure Batman's great, he's Batman but Robin has never shown this level of fighting before in either a mission or training.

Suddenly Batman and Robin look at each other for a second then the fighting changes Batman runs to take on the Joker and Scarecrow, while Robin takes the rest of the goons on.

The count for goons is about 29 Joker goons and 23 Scarecrow goons, so Robin is taking on 52 guys at once. The most amazing thing is that all of the guys are dropping like flies; they can't land a hit on Robin at all.

Finally, Robin hits the last one in the face and knocks him unconscious in that one hit, he then turns to see Batman fighting the Joker and Scarecrow alone and charges in when he stops cold.

He sees that Joker distracted Batman long enough for the Scarecrow to get behind him with a gun in one hand and what looks like fear gas in the other, soon enough Scarecrow is spraying the gas and he shot Batman, Batman goes down with a grunt and starts shaking.

Batman is being effect by fear gas and slowly bleeding out, that's when Robin snaps out of stupor and puts on a mask and runs towards Scarecrow.

He's dodging bullets, punches, and kicks, he last several hits on Scarecrow when the Joker jumps in with his knives and is trying to slice the Boy Wonder into pieces.

It's two on one and it looks like the Villains are going to win when Robin hears Batman shout his name and Robin unloads hell onto the Villains.

You could hear bones breaking and see winces of pain from the Joker and Scarecrow, then with a planned punch to the face each both Villains go down and are being handcuffed.

Once everything is over and Robin knows no one is getting back up for a while, he rushes to Batman and puts some kind of a needle in his thigh, slowly Batman stops shaking and making animalistic noises and has Robin call the Bat-mobile.

Once the Bat-mobile get to them they get in after seeing the police lights and disappear into the darkness.

ARTEMIS POV

Holy crap! I can't believe what I just saw, Robin is totally scarier then I ever thought he could be. I'm not scared of anyone other than my dad, Batman, and my sister now I'm adding Robin to that list.

He maybe young but damn, he took down 50 some goons on his own and then the JOKER and SCARECROW by himself like it was nothing! He was dodging bullets an everything that they were throwing at him and they failed.

All I can say is "Wow, remind me NEVER to get on Robin's bad side EVER!" I think Superboy grunted in response as a yea

Wally said "Holy crap, that was EPIC and AWESOME and EVERYTHING, but what do you really expect from a Bat!"

"Wally language and yea Robin is amazing, I had no idea he could do all that!" M'gann said

"Well what did you expect MM he does live in Gotham remember?" I say

to that M'gann stops cold and looks at me with a sad look in her eyes

"Wait, that kind of thing happens nightly when he patrols?" M'gann asks

"Well yeah MM, what did you think happens in Gotham, the crime capital of the world, the worst crime city that's riddled with corrupt cops, doctors, fire fighters, and business men. It's not all rainbows and sunshine, it's not a nice place at all to grow up in or live in period." I say

M'gann looks close to crying but speaks again "Then why would anyone want to live there at all?"

"Several reasons actually, 1: They come from old money and have a lot invested into the city, 2: They can't move because once you live in Gotham no one outside of Gotham will hire you in fear of hiring an old Joker goon, or 3: you like living there and that's just mostly criminals that are so used to the violence and the brutality of the city that they can get away with who knows what." I reply


End file.
